Love In Symphony
by kalika sevde
Summary: Tak perlu grand piano hitam mengkilap, pernak–pernik merah jambu, ataupun lampu kristal yang memantulkan gemerlap tujuh warna pelangi untuk mengungkapkan betapa aku bersyukur atas kehidupan yang kita jalani.


Love In Symphony

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo

Warning: Alur kecepatan, one shoot, OOC, Typo, dawai symphony sequel and any more.

_Just enjoy the show _…

Love in Symphony

**Indahnya dirimu**

**Kuterdiam dalam bisu**

Sepasang kaki mungil menapaki aspal yang diselimuti salju dengan tergesa-gesa. Dipelukannya, seikat _Veronica _melambai-lambai mengikuti arah tiupan angin. Soi Fon, gadis pemilik kaki tadi, terhenti di depan sebuah toko berlapis cat merah menyala yang dihiasi lampu-lampu kecil yang memancarkan cahaya aneka warna. Sesuatu yang ada di dalam toko menarik perhatiannya. Dipandangnya sebuah jam tangan perak yang terpajang di etalase toko. Wajahnya tampak berkerut karena menimbang-nimbang. Lalu pada akhirnya, ia menghela napas dan memutuskan untuk terus berjalan tanpa jadi membeli ketika angin dingin berhembus menggetarkan sumsum belakangnya.

Soi Fon menghela napas panjang. Matanya menatap jalanan yang ia pijak, tanpa perlu merasa khawatir menabrak seseorang yang berselisih jalan dengannya, karena hari cukup dingin dan bulan telah merajai langit menggantikan matahari, hingga orang-orang lebih memilih untuk bergelung di dalam selimut atau tetap di rumah dekat dengan pemanas atau perapian. 'Jika saja kami tidak bertemu, semua ini pasti tidak akan terjadi,' sesuatu dari sudut hatinya berkata. 'Mungkin saja ia masih duduk di depan pianonya, dikelilingi semua kehangatan yang selalu ia dambakan ahir-akhir ini, yah walaupun ia tak pernah bilang begitu.' Batinnya kembali bersuara. Secercah senyum menghiasi wajahnya yang sedikit merona, teringat akan cerita tiga tahun yang lalu. Ggio…. Bayangan Soi Fon buyar ketika handphone dalam mantel bulu tebalnya bergetar. Sebuah e-mail tertera di layar Handphone flipnya.

From : Ggio Vega

Subject : Ayo kita kencan

Oi Soi, akhir-akhir ini aku sering pulang malam dan sepertinya waktu kebersamaan kita jadi berkurang. Jadi, ayo kita berkencan (=~3=)~ aku tunggu di café seberang toko sweet cake dua blok seblum gang rumah ya~~

Nyutt … sebuah perempatan siku muncul dikening Soi Fon setelah selesai membaca isi e–mail itu. Di genggamnya sang handphone malang dengan tenaga yang agak berlebihan. "Dasar! Orang itu, benar-benar seenaknya," umpatnya kecil. Dengan langkah yang sedikit menghentak-hentak, Soi Fon berjalan menuju café yang dimasud. Tidak terlalu jauh, karena ia memang sudah cukup dekat dengan rumahnya. Hanya tinggal satu tikungan lagi, maka ia akan segera sampai.

**Saat memandang dirimu**

**Hati, tangan dan pikiranku**

**Hanyut dalam simfoni indah**

Dibukanya pintu café dengan mata terpejam, mencoba meredam sedikit kekesalannya karena gagal membuat kejutan kecil untuk Ggio. Padahal ia sudah berusaha pulang lebih awal dari tempat kerjanya untuk menyiapkan semuanya. Mulai dari kue, lilin, bunga, dan semuanya. "Oh, mungkin akan lebih baik jika aku memberi terapi kejut dari pada kejutan untuknya," gumamnya sadis, dengan tangan yang sudah berkedut-kedut.

"Selamat datang, meja untuk berapa orang?" tanya seorang pelayan ramah pada Soi Fon, ketika ia sudah menginjakkan kaki di dalam café yang hangat.

"Aku menunggu seseorang," Soi Fon memberitahu si pelayan.

"Nama anda?" tanya si pelayan lagi tanpa mengurangi nada sopan dalam suaranya.

"Shaolin Fon." Soi Fon masih bersikeras dengan raut wajahnya yang sedatar tembok.

"Oh maaf Soi Fon-_san_. Ggio-_san_ telah membatalkan pesanan meja untuk makan malam hari ini, ..." Gigi Soi Fon bergemelatuk mendengar penuturan si pelayan. "Ah, tapi beliau meninggalkan ini untuk anda." Si pelayan memberitahu Soi Fon dengan senyum lebar lima jari. Diserahkannya secarik kertas pada Soi Fon.

Setelah menerima kertas dari tangan si pelayan, dan tak lupa berterima kasih, segera Soi Fon keluar dari café. Ia berjalan menjauh dengan langkah lebar dan cepat plus segumpal amarah didada, sebab merasa dipermainkan oleh Ggio.

Sebentuk nyala cahaya menyambut Soi Fon begitu sampai di taman kecil yang ia buat bersama Ggio saat pertama kali membeli rumah mungil itu. Tatapannya jatuh pada sebatang lilin yang menyala diatas kayu berbentuk pipih, membentuk meja bundar kecil yang disangga oleh empat kayu lain setinggi pinggangnya. Soi Fon mengerjapkan matanya lalu menoleh pada pohon Apel yang tak berdaun di sebelahnya. Simponi itu sangat familiar ditelinganya. Sosok Ggio keluar dari belakang pohon dengan sebuah gitar akustik tua dipelukannya. Ia berjalan mendekat kearah Soi Fon yang masih belum bisa mencerna keadaan tanpa menghentikan petikan pada gitarnya, menuntun Soi Fon untuk duduk disalah satu dari dua kursi yang ada di depan meja bundar itu. Soi Fon mnundukkan kepalanya sedikit menatap Ggio yang berlutut dihadapannya. _Veronica_ yang dibelinya tadi, ia letakkan di atas meja. Terlupakan untuk sesaat.

**Bagai hangatnya mentari**

**Kutatap, kudekap, kurenung dalam hening**

Di atas meja ada sebatang lilin yang tidak terlalu tinggi, sepasang piring, dua pasang garpu, pisau, dan sendok, serta sebuah vas bening yang ditempati oleh seikat bunga lima kelopak bewarna putih dengan gradiasi warna merah muda keungu-unguan. _Azalea_….

Ggio masih belum berhenti memetik senar-senar gitarnya, berlutut dihadapan Soi Fon yang menatapnya tanpa berkdip, terlalu kaget dengan kejutan yang begitu tiba-tiba. Bukankah seharusnya ia yang memberi kejutan?

"_Happy anniversary_," ucap Ggio setelah nada terakhir selesai dimainkan. Digenggamnya tangan Soi Fon yang saling terkait satu sama lain di atas pangkuannya.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga puluh detik.

Satu menit.

Ggio tertawa melihat Soi Fon yang -secara ajaib- mendadak gagu ketika disuguhkan suasana seperti sekarang. Ia tangkupkan kedua telapak tangan Soi Fon di kedua pipinya. Dagunya disandarkan diatas kedua lutut Soi Fon yang duduk dengan kaki menjuntai menyentuh tanah. Sepasang mata emas itu menatap manik abu-abu dihadapannya lembut.

"Kau punya mata yang indah-," puji Soi Fon setelah cukup lama terdiam "-persis anak kucing yang minta ikan asin." Sambungnya pedas ketika melihat senyum panuh kemenangan diwajah Ggio.

"Hahahaha…." Ggio kembali tergelak. "Harusnya kau beli _Tulip_ warna-warni jika ingin memuji mataku, Soi," ia menumpu wajahnya dengan kedua tangan Soi Fon yang masih digenggamannya, mengabaikan kata-kata Soi Fon yang terakhir.

**You are that always I loved**

**Simfoniku teruntuk indahnya dirimu**

"_Tulip_ hanya mewakili matamu. Tapi ini-" Soi Fon menatap seikat _Veronica_ di atas meja dihadapannya. "-mewakili semua perasaanku. Kau melengkapi kepingan hidupku yang hilang. Segala tentangmu adalah ketepatan yang akan selalu kusyukuri dalam hidupku. Terima kasih untuk semuanya. _Happy anniversary_." Soi Fon balik menggenggam tangan Ggio. Seulas senyum termanis yang ia miliki, dipersembahkannya pada Ggio. Api kecil dari lilin yang menyala menari-nari, bermain bersama angin, menghalau rasa dingin dari salju yang mulai kembali turun. Uap tipis kembali hadir disela-sela kegiatan bernapas kedua insan yang masih betah saling berpandang-pandangan itu.

"Kau melody hidupku. Sekarang dan selamanya."

Tak perlu grand piano hitam mengkilap, pernak–pernik merah jambu, ataupun lampu kristal yang memantulkan gemerlap tujuh warna pelangi untuk mengungkapkan betapa aku bersyukur atas kehidupan yang kita jalani. Cukup dengan sebuah gitar akustik, sebatang lilin, seikat Azalea serta Veronica, lalu kau dan aku. Maka lengkaplah sudah cerita hari ini.

OWARI

Azalea adalah lambang wanita cina artinya kesederhanaan dalam sifat. Veronica artinya ketepatan. Tulip warna-warni artinya mata yang indah. Nah, silahkan gabungkan kata yang di bold di posisi center untuk menjadikannya sebuah puisi utuh.


End file.
